Harry Potter i Mroczni Niszczyciele
by Blomkvist
Summary: Tytuł roboczy. W zamierzeniu parodia. Debiut.


Pomysł pojawił się po entym przeczytaniu Kodeksu Pottera. Wiem, że to być może odgrzany kotlet, że może za krótko czy nieśmiesznie... a raczej - nie wiem, ale chciałbym się dowiedzieć. Jestem początkującym autorem, więc każda rada, nawet okraszona brutalną krytyką, się przyda.

Zapraszam do czytania i z góry dziękuję za poświęcony czas.

* * *

Harry spacerował po korytarzach Hogwartu, dumając nad swym nieszczęściem.  
- Chcę być tylko Harrym... nie chcę być sławny. - mówił płaczliwie (sam do siebie)  
Nieoczekiwanie i przypadkowo wpadł na Ginny (nie łudźmy się - śledziła go, bo jest jego największą psychofanką, a tak poza tym ma chrapkę na fortunę Potterów). Gdy tylko ją zobaczył, jego serce stanęło, oczy zapłonęły, a krew zaczęła szybciej płynąć. Nagle stwierdził, że ta pryszczata, ruda małolata z obsesją na jego punkcie jest niesamowicie seksowna i byłaby dobrą matką dla jego dzieci.  
- Ginny... wiem, że jestem tylko chuderlawym, użalającym się nad sobą superbohaterem, którego ściga zły morderca, który pewnie chciałby dla samej przyjemności zatłuc moją ewentualną dziewczynę, ale... pieprzyć to, ożeń się ze mną!  
Ruda wytrzeszczyła oczy i przestała oddychać. Przez chwilę Harry martwił się, że umarła i będzie musiał zniżyć się do bzyknięcia Draco Malfoya, ale w końcu stwierdził, że lepsza nekrofilia niż to. Na szczęście Ginny ocknęła się i z bojowym okrzykiem rzuciła się na niego, zdzierając ubrania i robiąc inne nieprzyzwoite rzeczy.  
- Tak, Harry, wyjdę za ciebie. - wysapała pomiędzy pocałunkami  
- Ale podpiszesz intercyzę, tak? - zapytał podejrzliwie  
Wesleyówna oderwała się od niego i wybuchła płaczem.  
- Ty... ty draniu! Jak możesz! - ryknęła  
- OK, OK żartowałem. - wyjąkał przestraszony  
Najwidoczniej to jej wystarczyło, aby ponownie wpaść w niekontrolowaną żądzę.  
Po szybkim numerku w składziku Harry pospiesznie się ulotnił, prosząc wcześniej dziewczynę, by Molly jak najszybciej zorganizowała wesele.  
- Nie chcę umrzeć samotny - wyjaśnił - Tak mam przynajmniej pewność, że ród Potterów będzie kontynuowany. Ale jeśli moje dzieci urodzą się rude... - zrobił groźną minę i wyszedł.  
Akurat trafił na śniadanie. Usiadł koło Hermiony, zaczytanej w grubym tomiszczu "Jak uwieść nieporadnego, rudego brzydala" i Rona, pożerającego ogromną ilość jedzenia. Zauważył z niejakim zdziwieniem, że obok siedziała niesamowicie piękna, jasnowłosa dziewczyna z niebieskimi oczami. Wstała i kręcąc całym ciałem (nie wyglądało to zbyt pociągająco, ale wystarczyło, aby Harry i wszyscy faceci w Sali, włącznie z nauczycielami - poza Snape'em, ale on się nie liczy - zaczęli się ślinić) podeszła do Trójcy.  
- Cześć, jestem Mary i będę chodzić z wami do klasy.  
Ron wypluł pokarm, który aktualnie miał w ustach.  
- Ee, heej, yy... - zaczął inteligentnie  
Hermiona przyglądała się dziewczynie.  
- Nie widziałam cię tu wcześniej.  
- Dumbledore nie wysłał mi listu, bo się mnie boi. - powiedziała oburzona - Jestem doskonała i niesamowita, mam wielką moc, ten stary piernik bał się, że przejmę władzę nad światem.  
Wszyscy zaakceptowali taką odpowiedź.  
- Ah ten Dumbel, coraz gorszy się robi na starość, a to zapomina wysłać, a to to... - skomentował Ron kręcąc głową.  
Nowa zatrzepotała rzęsami i położyła rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.  
- Ty jesteś tym słynnym Wybrańcem, prawda? - zapytała słodko  
- Tak, to ja. - stwierdził zadowolony i wypiął wątłą pierś.  
- Jestem idealna, pięknie śpiewam, znam czarną magię, magię żywiołów, czytam w myślach i w ogóle, chcesz omotany moją urodą zostać moim niewolnikiem? - mruknęła zmysłowo  
- Eee... wybacz... - desperacko szukał wymówki - wolę mężczyzn - nagle zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział - znaczy, ten... mam żonę. - wydukał i zwiał.  
Uciekł do dormitorium. Ledwie usiadł na łóżku, kiedy do okna zastukała sowa. Wpuścił ją i ponownie opadł na wygodne posłanie. Zwierzę usiadło na nim, wyraźnie wskazując, że list jest do niego. Harry delikatnie odwiązał tasiemkę, a ptak odleciał.  
- Fuuu! - jęknął Potter zdając sobie sprawę, że na jego koszulce są odchody. - Już ja cię dorwę, piekielny pomiocie! - ryknął - Zwiastuję ci zemstę!  
"Drogi Harry!  
Piszę ten list z nadzieją, że dojdzie do ciebie w dzień twoich 16 urodzin."  
- Przesyłki z zaświatów czy nie, zaskarżę ich za to opóźnienie! - warknął.  
"Nie ufaj Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. Wykorzysta cię jak pionka, jeśli tylko będzie to konieczne. Wiem, że musi być ci przykro po śmierci Syriusza, ale pamiętaj - życie toczy się dalej. Twój ojciec prosi żeby przekazać, żebyś "uważał na tyły", bo "ten zwyrol Smarkerus grasuje w Hogwarcie". W kopercie jest jeszcze świstoklik, zabierze cię do Richarda Devila, naszego zaufanego człowieka. Aktywuje się za pięć minut. Richard nauczy cię wszystkiego co konieczne żebyś pokonał Dumbledore'a, Voldemorta itd.  
Pozdrawiam,  
mama"  
W kopercie znalazł monetę. Siedział chwilę tępo wpatrując się w ścianę, pragnąc przyswoić treść listu, kiedy nagle poczuł szarpnięcie i wylądował na zimnej podłodze w jakimś bliżej niezidentyfikowanym miejscu. Do pokoju wszedł przerażający facet z twarzą pokrytą bliznami.  
- Ej, chłopcze... spóźniłeś się. - spojrzał na niego oskarżycielsko. Harry głośno przełknął ślinę.

**/jakiś czas później/**

Harry znał już czarną magię, magię elficką, druidzką, wampirzą, był mistrzem legimencji i oklumencji, magii niewerbalnej i bezróżdżkowej, a także miał wiele innych fajnych umiejętności. Kończył właśnie 1000 okrążenie wokół zamku obciążony 50 kilogramowymi ciężarkami. Niedługo miał wrócić do Hogwartu. W tej chwili przebywał w Kruczym Zamku, miejscu tak zaczarowanym, aby czas płynął wielokrotnie wolniej. Zmienił się w swoją animagiczną postać (jedną z dziesięciu) - kruka - i podleciał do jednego z licznych okien. Zastukał dziobem. Gdy okno zostało otwarte wleciał do środka i zmienił się w człowieka. I to nie byle jakiego człowieka - pięknego, opalonego, niezwykle umięśnionego, z błyszczącymi, szmaragdowymi oczami, kruczoczarnymi włosami i innymi dodatkami. Pod pętlą czasową spędził 5 lat, lecz w rzeczywistości było to 5 minut. W pomieszczeniu przebywali także jego mniej potężni kamraci - Draco Malfoy i kilka nieinteresujących postaci stworzonych na potrzeby fanfika.  
Na początku jego pobytu w zamku, kiedy okazało się, że jest potomkiem Morgany, Merlina, Gryffindora, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff i Slytherina (jednocześnie!), nienawidzili się z Malfoyem, ale w końcu doszli do porozumienia i razem trenowali. Harry nawet wyznał Draco straszną prawdę o sobie - że został zgwałcony przez Snape'a i będzie miał z nim dziecko, że próbował popełnić przez to samobójstwo itd. Potomek Lucjusza przyjął to spokojnie, zaoferował nawet, że zabije Severusa i pomoże w opiece nad dzieckiem. Potter był tym tak wzruszony, że zgodził się zostać jego chłopakiem (już dawno uznał, że jednak nie lubi Ginny i kobiet w ogóle, dlatego też jego Super Team, ochrzczony jako Mroczni Niszczyciele, składał się tylko z mężczyzn).

**/kilka dni później/**

Cała ekipa wróciła do Hogwartu, akurat na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy - co prawda nigdy wcześniej poza Turniejem Trójmagicznym nie był on organizowany, ale w jakiś niepojęty sposób się pojawił -. Syriusz wrócił zza Zasłony (nikt nie wiedział jak, ale nieoficjalna wersja głosi, że się zza niej wyczołgał, gdyż była ona zwyczajną zasłoną, a Black po prostu zaplątał się w materiał) i z wielką chęcią osiadł na stanowisku nauczyciela OPCM, co tak wkurzyło Snape'a, że zwiał na stałą służbę u Voldemorta. Syri i Remus w końcu przyznali się do swoich uczuć i zamieszkali razem, wbrew obawie o opinię ludzi, w tym Harry'ego, którego nazywają "Rogaczem Juniorem". Dumbledore zszedł na zawał, gdy zobaczył Wybrańca obściskującego się z Malfoyem (oszczędził tym samym Potterowi morderstwa). Harry wraz ze swoim teamem niszczył śmierciojadów sporadycznie, po 100 naraz, a potem wypijał ich krew, gdyż w międzyczasie zaraził się wampiryzmem od 600 letniej, nieziemsko pięknej wampirzycy. Zyskał dzięki temu +100 do lansu i zastrzyk nowej supermocy. Pewnego dnia był tak znudzony, że stwierdził - a co, pokonam sobie dziś Voldemorta. Wezwał kompanię, założył swój super odjechany strój, tj. czarną pelerynę, czarną bluzkę, buty, spodnie, skarpetki, bieliznę itd., ogółem ubrał się "na Snape'a". Pomijając nieumyte włosy. Dlaczego tak? Któregoś dnia uznał, że jego nowy imidż będzie obejmował mrocznego, pociągającego, tajemniczego buntownika. Razem z Niszczycielami teleportował się do kwatery głównej Voldemorta, ignorując fakt, że a) nie można się teleportować w Hogwarcie (w sumie przy jego umiejętnościach to taka błahostka), b) kwatera Voldiego ma zabezpieczenia, c) w ogóle nie miał pojęcia gdzie znajduje się rzeczone miejsce. Machnięciem ręki wyeliminował kilkaset śmierciożerców zgromadzonych przy tronie i odezwał się najzimniejszym i najstraszniejszym tonem jaki znał, co wyszło naprawdę tandetnie i żałośnie.  
- Tommy, znów się spotykamy.  
Wężowe oczka Voldemorta zaświeciły krwistą czerwienią.  
- Potter, czego chcesz? Właśnie organizowałem masową orgię. - spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.  
- Sorry Tom, ale akurat wybrałem ten moment żeby cię zabić. - wyznał tonem, jak gdyby było mu przykro.  
Tak zaczęła się bitwa stulecia. Voldy, z głośnym "łaaazaap!" rzucił się na wroga. Bójka meneli to najlepsze określenie dla tego, co się wydarzyło. Super Team w tym czasie siedział pod ścianą i grał w scrabble. Ciszę przerwało głośne "O kur...!" w wykonaniu przerażającego czarnoksiężnika. Niszczyciele kończyli właśnie piątą partię, kiedy ich szef wstał i triumfująco uniósł pięść, wołając "Yes!". Był cały w wymiocinach, krwi i innych fekaliach. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na trupa na podłodze. Bronią, która ostatecznie pokonała Czarnego Pana okazał się... palec. Konkretnie palec Pottera, wsadzony w oko Lorda Voldemorta. Rzeczony palec wciąż tkwił w znajdującej się obecnie poza ciałem właściciela gałce ocznej, co spowodowało dość makabryczny efekt.  
- Wsadź człowiekowi palec w oko, a przestanie być groźny. - zacytował Harry zadowolony - Na coś się przydało oglądanie Bones po nocach z zamiarem popełnienia morderstwa idealnego.  
Team przebudził się i zaczął klaskać.

**/rok po pokonaniu Voldziemordzie/**

- Drodzy obywatele magicznego społeczeństwa, mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam nowego Ministra Magii, Harry'ego Pottera! - zapowiedział któryś z jego bezimiennych podwładnych  
Nowy Minister wszedł na scenę i ukłonił się uprzejmie.  
- Witajcie! Cieszę się, że mogę być tu z wami. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że mogę piastować ten urząd już w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat. Chciałbym w tym momencie pozdrowić mego męża, Draco Pottera i moje dzieci: Józefa i Angelę.  
W tym momencie zaczął się show.  
- Moją pierwszą decyzją będzie skazanie Severusa T. Snape'a na dożywotnie tortury i kastrację. - przerwał, aby napić się wody i zachichotać złowrogo - Następna to zakaz gry w szachy dla Ronalda B. Weasleya, który WCALE nie jest genialnym strategiem i zakaz malowania się dla Hermiony J. Granger, która WCALE nie jest laską. Jedyna laska to Fleur. I Mary. Dziękuję, do widzenia. Każdy, kto nie zacznie klaskać zostanie zasłany do Azkabanu.  
Wybuchł aplauz, szał radości, ludzie zaczęli skandować "Ha-rry! Ha-rry!".

**MOWA KOŃCOWA**

**SYRIUSZ BLACK** wyjechał z **REMUSEM LUPINEM** do amerykańskiego stanu Maryland. Zamieszkali tam i wzięli ślub. Mają jedno adoptowane dziecko - małego Thubana. Zgodnie z tradycją rodziny Blacków mały dostał żenujące imię pochodzące od gwiazdozbioru.

**HERMIONA GRANGER** wyszła za **RONA WEASLEYA**. Rozwiodła się z nim po dwóch miesiącach i uciekła. Obecnie ma romans na odległość ze Snape'em, który po raz kolejny zmienił orientację i przebywa w Azkabanie. Wszyscy są nią obrzydzeni.

**HARRY POTTER** został Ministrem Magii. Po roku ogłosił się władcą absolutnym. Aktualnie jest w trakcie podbijania magicznych Chin.

**DRACO POTTER** (zd. **MALFOY**) ma potajemny związek z **ASTORIĄ GREENGRASS**. Tak naprawdę jest z Potterem tylko ze względu na to, że ten jest sławny i bogaty. Chce odejść, ale wie, że gdyby to zrobił Harry kazałby uciąć mu jaja i zesłać na Syberię.

**SUPER TEAM** (**ZNACZY MROCZNI NISZCZYCIELE**) się rozpadł. Nowy władca nie chciał żeby wydały się jego mroczne sekrety, więc zapuszkował wszystkich poza Draco.

**MARY STUE** (zd. **SUE**) wyszła za **GARY'EGO STUE**. Nadal jest obrażona na Harry'ego za to, że ją odrzucił. Planuje przejęcie władzy. Ma bardzo dokładny plan tego, co zrobi z Potterem gdy już go dopadnie. Obejmuje to łóżko, kajdanki i pejcz.


End file.
